claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Abilities of the Yoma body and its Yoki
My use of Terms ("key/legend") *My use of Yoma refers to all three types: normal yomas, Claymores, and Awakeneds. Though the abilities differ between these three types as well as individually too. *My use of normal yomas refers to the generic humanoid yomas (the weakest of the types of Yomas). Unfortunately, some Awakeneds can look like normal yomas, or vice versa. So, due to this, it's still hard and/or confusing in trying to tell if such a being in question is a normal yoma or an Awakened. Though it seems to be that normal yomas are pretty much fully humanoid in appearance, so if they look significantly different, they are probably actually Awakeneds and not normal yomas. Also, normal yomas never have any of the "advanced or exotic" abilities, though some can have the (rare) formation of wings and thus ability of flight. *My use of Claymores refers to Claymores, Half Awakens (Miria, Jean, Deneve, Helen, and Clare), and Soul Link controlled Awakened Claymores (Alicia+Beth) *My use of Awakeneds refers to Awakened Beings, Abyssal Ones, the Destroyer, Hellcats, Infected Hosts, and the Abyss Feeders/Eaters (or as Dietrich calls them, "Demons") *I find it helpful to imagine the yoki (demon/monster energy) as like the Force in George Lucas' Star Wars. Not only does the yoki enable the Yoma's body to move and perform its inhuman (demon/monster) abilities (like real energy does with real organisms' bodies and abilities in our real world), but the yoki itself can do magical stuff as well like the Force does in George Lucas' Star Wars. Offensive abilities of the Yoma's body *Extendable tentacles (or "ribbons" in Riful's case, as they are slightly different then the normal tentacles by most Yomas, lol) *Formation of blades coming out their body's parts (Isley, Clare, Alicia, Beth, Ophelia, the AFs/AEs, and etc?) *Formation of multiple jaws/mandibles/mouths (Luciela, and maybe the Hellcats too, though I'd have to go back and look at their heads if they do have like a double or triple jaw or not) *Formation of a large tail or tails (Luciela, Infected Awakened Beth, and the Hellcats) *Fingernail "bullets" (projectiles) in the case of Rigardo (at least in the anime. I'd have to re-look at the manga to see if it also has the same scene of Rigardo shooting his fingernails *Shape-changing (of stuff not already bulleted) *Size-changing *Increased strength/power *Increased speed and agility (such as Partially Awakened Clare's legs, Isley's Awakened Centaur form, and Rigardo's Awakened were-lion-man form) *Formation of wings (Flight) such as Priscilla, butterfly Awakened Jean (but unknown if she could actually fly), the insect ABs in Pieta battle, the female AB in Lacroa town, and some normal yomas. *Rods (Dauf) *Projectiles and their Infection (The Destroyer-huge projectiles, its hellcats-small projectiles, and its infected hosts-small projectiles). *Flight through the formation of (rare) wings *Life (or maybe its just permanant yoki) Consumption (The Destroyer's real body's "black oil" tentacles) *Extendable arm (Helen) *Twisting of the arm (Jean and Helen) *Multiple "arm-modes" (Isley and his bow-arm, broad sword-arm, axe-arm, shield-arm, claw-arm, and lance-arm) Defensive abilities of the Yoma's body *Healing *Re-attachment *Regeneration (see Discussion page for/of this article) *Shape-changing (other stuff that hasn't been bulleted yet) *Size-changing *Creation of a fake human body *The Awakened body forms a protective "exoskeleton" or "shell" surrounding/enveloping their real human body (with their vital organs), which can also move around within their Awakened body (Agatha, Ophelia, Riful, and maybe Hilda and even maybe Priscilla too) *Increased strength/power *Increased speed and agility (such as "dark fairy or one horned demon" Awakened Priscilla, Partially Awakened Clare's legs, Isley's Awakened Centaur form, and Rigardo's Awakened were-lion-man form) *Flight through the formation of (rare) wings *Twisting of the neck (Ophelia) *Hardenened skin/flesh/hide or armor plating/scales (Priscilla seemingly at various instances of being attacked, Dauf, and Riful, I'm pretty sure anyways that the manga did say that Riful's body was hardened too) Offensive abilities of the Yoma's yoki *Manipulation (Galatea) *Control (some of the ABs in the Pieta battle) *Increasing the rate at which power rises (Galatea) *Soul Link (Alicia+Beth, and the AFs/AEs at least in their combat experience sharing with each other) *"Mind Link or Mind Merging" (whatever Clare, Rafaela, and/or the Destroyer did that resulted in their minds connecting together) *Increased speed and agility (Miria's original-faster-more yoki draining Phantom Step and her Ghost-slower-less yoki draining "Mirage Step") Defensive abilities of the Yoma's yoki *Manipulation (Galatea) *Control (some of the ABs in the Pieta battle) *Soul Link (Alicia+Beth, and the AFs/AEs at least in their combat experience sharing with each other) *"Mind Link or Mind Merging" (whatever Clare, Rafaela, and/or the Destroyer did that resulted in their minds connecting together) *"Mind Transfer" (Rafaela transfering her mind into Clare's head) *Increased speed and agility (Miria's original-faster-more yoki draining Phantom Step and her Ghost-slower-less yoki draining "Mirage Step") HegemonKhan 10:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC)